MI MEJOR AMIGA
by chikanara
Summary: El clan Yamanaka atraviesa por un crisis terrible,por lo que su lider decide tomar medidas drasticas. "- Ino te casaras con Shikamaru" "-papa deja de bromear, ¿a qué acuerdo llegaron?" No hay mejor opción que dar en matrimonio a su hija a un clan tan estable como el Nara, ¿funcionara el remedio? INOXSHIKAXTEMARI
1. LA MEJOR DESICION

**_LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE YA TENGO TIEMPO QUE QUIERO COMPARTIRLES,_**

**_ SOLO CONSTARA DE 4 CAPITULOS COMO MAXIMO, _**

**_ACTUALMENTE ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL CAP TRES, ESPERO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO, SI LES GUSTA RECOMIENDENLO Y UNOS CUANTOS REVIWS MOTIVAN A CUALQUIERA A CONTINUAR._**

_**Saludos =9**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1<p>

Miraba incrédulo su delicada espalda, la suave sabana cubría y a la vez ayudaba a delinear su cuerpo esbelto.

No dejaba de mirar a su esposa.

Era justo en este momento cuando estaba reaccionando, justamente ahora sus ojos se abrían ante una extraña y nueva realidad.

¡Todo había pasado tan rápido! Hace apenas un mes ella era su mejor amiga y ahora era su mujer, al menos eso era lo que dictaba el papel que recién firmaron hoy por la mañana.

Había tratado de ser lo más prudente y razonable ante la situación, quiso actuar de forma serena pero al final del día sus esfuerzos no funcionaron.

Ino se movió inquieta presintiendo tal vez la mirada atenta de Shikamaru, quien no despegaba sus pensamientos ni su mirada de ella.

-mi esposa… -murmuró y enseguida los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente.

…

El trío de compañeros regresaba de almorzar y se dirigían a la casa de Shikamaru puesto que era la más próxima, además el padre de Ino se encontraba de visita.

Cruzaron el jardín en medio de los escandalosos reclamos de la rubia hasta llegar a la entrada principal, Shikamaru estuvo a punto de abrir cuando su padre se adelanto y abrió antes de que el chico pusiera una mano en el picaporte.

-regresaron.

-sí, pero iremos a entrenar un poco Chouji dijo que…

-Shikamaru –le interrumpió su padre frente a la mirada atenta de sus amigos –necesitamos hablar.

-Bien supongo que veré a mi padre en casa, hasta luego Shika.

-Ino también necesitamos hablar contigo –Inoichi se acerco hasta quedar atrás de Shikaku -es importante, será mejor que pasen los dos.

Ambos chicos entraron al salón en donde normalmente Shikamaru y su padre acostumbraban a jugar Shogi.

-¿y de que se trata? –pregunto Ino desconcertada.

-Siéntense.

Ino se sentó justo enfrente de Inoichi y Shikamaru se sentó frente a su padre, los chicos se miraban de vez en cuando en medio de aquel silencio tan incomodo.

-Ahora que hicimos – murmuró la Yamanaka.

-Por lo serios que se ven parece que fue grave –contesto Shikamaru casi al oído de la rubia.

-Ino vine a casa de los Nara con un objetivo, buscar una solución a la crisis por la que el clan Yamanaka está atravesando, y hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

-¿así, cuál es?

-Estamos buscando por todos los medios que nuestro clan se fortalezca, y considero que es la mejor opción… te casaras con Shikamaru –soltó la noticia repentinamente su padre.

El silencio volvió al lugar ni siquiera sus respiraciones podían escucharse, los ojos de Shikamaru miraban absorto a su papá, buscando algún tipo de respuesta ante las palabras de Inoichi.

-papa deja de bromear, ¿a qué acuerdo llegaron? –insistió Ino.

-No es broma, te casaras con Shikamaru.

-_Mendokusai._

-¿! Que, es lo único que puedes decir?! –Ino dejo a un lado el formalismo y se puso de pie para gritarle a su compañero -¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir?

–Tranquilízate.

-¡No! No lo hare, me escucharon no voy a casarme y si este holgazán no tiene planes para un futuro, yo si los tengo…no me casare.

-Hija –su padre intento tranquilizarla pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

-Es una completa tontería, Shikamaru es mi amigo no pueden obligarme a casarme con él… ¡Di algo holgazán!

-No nos pueden obligar Ino, relájate.

-Es cierto no puedo obligarte –murmuro Inoichi –dejo a tu consideración el futuro del Clan.

-No intentes hacerme sentir responsable de todo esto, ¡no me casare con él!

-Si no lo haces el clan desaparecerá, no eres una niña.

-Por supuesto que no lo soy, es por eso que me quieres casar con Shikamaru ¿No?

-No es justo que recaiga el peso del Clan en Ino –murmuró su compañero.

-Tenemos que apoyarlos.

-¿pues qué gran apoyo no crees? Obligar a su hija a casarse conmigo –contesto desganado el chico a su padre.

-No me casaré, no soy ningún objeto ¿entendiste papa? No me casaré.

-Ino entiende si no es Shikamaru será otro…

-¿Otro? De que se trata todo esto.

-La situación del Clan Yamanaka es muy grave, no hemos podido evolucionar en técnicas ni económicamente, no hay más jóvenes disponibles para desposar y...

Las lagrimas de Ino comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, se sentía sola e incomprendida todo sonaba tan ilógico.

-…No hay niños, ya no hay un futuro claro para nosotros.

Shikamaru sentía enormes deseos por consolar a su compañera, pero al parecer la situación de los Yamanaka era realmente grave, él tampoco quería casarse pero de su decisión dependía el futuro de todo un Clan.

-Ino eres mi única hija no me agrada esto pero si has de casarte con alguien por el bien de nuestro clan, prefiero que sea con un hombre de esta aldea así no tendrás que irte, Shikamaru no es ningún desconocido y es de tu misma edad.

-Pero…

-Y estoy seguro que el cuidara bien de ti.

Ahora ambos adultos miraban al Joven Nara, esperando alguna palabra de su parte.

_-¿Qué hago? –_Ino lo miraba suplicante, sus enormes ojos azules le pedían que se negara ante tal oferta, pero tanto Inoichi como Shikaku lo miraban esperando a que actuara de la forma más conveniente _-¿Qué hago?_

Al ser primogénito de Shikaku Nara el clan pasaría a ser responsabilidad suya tarde o temprano, por lo que tenia conocimientos de cómo actuar ante distintas situaciones que ponían en riesgo la permanencia del Clan, pero todas y cada una de sus acciones siempre debían ser dirigidas hacia el bienestar de su gente.

Ino no era la primera ni la única mujer que pasaba por una situación de este tipo, incluso podía decirse que tenía algo de suerte pues muchas veces las mujeres eran obligadas a casarse con hombres ancianos y desconocidos o se veían obligadas a irse a otra aldea.

-¿Qué hago? –No había otra opción, si Ino se negaba a casarse con él no la podría obligar pero seguramente la situación del Clan Yamanaka empeoraría y de todos modos la forzarían a comprometerse con alguien más, alguien que tal vez le dé un mal trato, llevaba algo de tiempo observando la mala racha por la que clan Yamanaka estaba atravesando, jamás se imagino que él seria parte del plan para salvar el barco.

-¿Shikamaru, estás de acuerdo en desposar a Ino?

-Si padre… estoy de acuerdo

…

Ambos caminaban en silencio por las calles de konoha, era evidente que la rubia había estado llorando sus parpados lucían hinchados, se veía triste.

- lo siento.

-me traicionaste…

-No lo tomes así.

-¿No lo entiendes? Eres mi amigo, como demonios vamos a casarnos… No lo hare.

-No hay otro medio de salvar a tu Clan ¿eres consciente de eso?

-¿Piensas obligarme a que me case contigo? –se burlo la chica.

-…Si no hay otra opción, sí.

…

Era una locura ambos estaban comprometidos y no se dirigían la palabra, pero el mundo de Ino se vino abajo cuando el padre de esta les dijo que la boda se realizaría dentro de un mes.

-¡tan rápido!

-Así es, de poder evitar esto lo haría hija pero ya no podemos con esta situación y el rumor ya se ha corrido…hoy por la mañana han venido dos shinobis de la aldea de la hierba a pedir tu mano.

La seriedad del momento se vio interrumpida cuando Shikamaru se llevo ambas manos a la boca para evitar que su risa escapase.

-¿! Que es lo que te causa tanta gracia?! ¿Crees que no tengo éxito con los hombres? ¡Habla!

Y mientras Ino sacudía a Shikamaru de forma violenta, Inoichi los observaba detenidamente solo esperaba que todo resultara bien.

Sus amigos se enteraron pronto de la noticia y aunque al principio sentían pena y compasión por la chica quien se mostraba negativa ante su situación, al poco tiempo no paraban de burlarse.

-Ino serás la señora del holgazán más grande de Konoha –dijo Sakura para después comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Por qué no me rio? Señora… ni siquiera le dirijo la palabra a ese idiota.

-¿Por qué, ya tuvieron su primer pelea marital?

-Sakura esto es serio, si nos vamos a casar es por su culpa, él le dijo a mi padre que se casaría conmigo, pensé que contaba con su apoyo.

-tal vez no le desagradas del todo.

-… No es eso, Shikamaru y yo somos amigos además él no piensa de ese modo –contesto la rubia -¿Y Temari?

-Es cierto ¡Temari y Shikamaru aun son novios!

-No, hace poco terminaron… Shika me dijo que se dieron un tiempo pero creo que con esto ya no va a haber un regreso.

-Eso es triste ¿y Sai?

Ino suspiro -¿Sai? Sera mejor que empiece a olvidarme de él.

…

La fecha pactada llegó la kunoichi tomo de forma valiente su ramo de novia y se miro al espejo con su vestido blanco puesto, su cabello estaba completamente suelto, solo un narciso pequeño de color blanco se podía observar como único adorno a su cabellera.

-Un narciso que tontería –se dijo para sí misma, pues sabia el significado de aquella flor _deseo y amor puro –_que cursi puede llegar a ser mi madre.

La madre de Ino fue quien se hizo cargo de todos los preparativos para la boda, al menos solo de las cosas esenciales puesto que la kunoichi no quiso ningún tipo de fiesta o celebración.

Esa tarde Shikamaru e Ino firmaron el acta de matrimonio, el Jounin no tardo en firmar mientras que a la chica le costó tomar la decisión un par de minutos.

- hija debes cambiar de actitud, ahora él es tu esposo y tu su mujer –aconsejo su madre a la chica al tiempo que le ayudaba a bajar el cierre de su vestido blanco.

-no lo hare.

-No seas infantil, van a vivir en la misma casa se verán todos los días de su vida… y tu no le diriges ni siquiera la palabra.

-Se lo merece, pensé que era mi amigo.

-Shikamaru es un excelente muchacho –La madre de Ino le quito de sus manos el pequeño ramo de narcisos blancos y amarillos –cámbiate de una vez, ya no tarda en venir por ti.

Y así fue, apenas se cambió de ropa la chica, el timbre sonó Shikamaru estaba esperándola afuera de su casa.

-Se amable –le aconsejo su madre quien la acompaño por el pasillo hacia donde se encontraba su ahora esposo.

-No estoy segura de esto.

-Tus cosas ya están en la casa que ahora será de ustedes, tendrás que adaptarte a tu nueva vida.

-Mamá ¿y si esto no funciona?

-Funcionara hija, créeme.

…

Y allí estaban compartiendo la misma cama, Shikamaru mirándola a punto de un colapso nervioso y ella durmiendo cansada de tanto discutir con él.

_-Tú te dormirás en el sillón._

_-No seas ridícula, ya hemos dormido juntos muchas veces._

_-pero ahora es diferente…_

_-Ino tranquila no te hare nada –Shikamaru vio como el rostro de su amiga se tornaba completamente rojo._

_-Ya lo sé tonto holgazán._

_-Entonces ven y acuéstate –el Jounin se acomodo sobre la cama y señalo el lugar destinado para ella._

Sin otra opción la kunoichi se recostó a su lado y rápidamente le dio la espalda, sabía que su amigo no la obligaría a hacer algo que ella no quisiese pero después de todo ella era ahora su mujer.

Ambos se habían casado, y ante la sociedad ellos eran marido y mujer pero realmente no podían verse así.

…

Los meses transcurrieron rápido, y al parecer ambos se habían acostumbrado a la presencia continua de su compañero.

-Que hay de cenar esposa mía.

-No te hagas el desentendido, te toca hacer la cena.

-Pero…

-Te toca hacer la cena eso acordamos, lo siento amorcito –Ino se levanto del sillón para meterse al baño –me daré una ducha, toda tuya la cocina.

-No pensé que fuese tan problemático estar casado contigo.

-Lo siento para que le decías a mi padre que te casarías conmigo.

-¿Aun estas enfadada por eso? –pregunto incrédulo.

-Hasta el fin de nuestras vidas –dijo la chica cerrando la puerta del baño.

Después de cenar los jounins se dirigieron a su recamara.

-Que descanses.

-igualmente.

Ese era el único saludo cordial, Ino le daba la espalda a Shikamaru hasta quedarse profundamente dormida, y el solamente dejaba que el sueño hiciese lo suyo.

…

Las calles de konoha lucían iluminadas al caer la noche, ambos Jounin caminaban sin decirse nada más, ninguno de los dos hacia algún esfuerzo por romper esa barrera que los dividía.

-Buenas noches –de pronto un joven muy atractivo se acerco hasta la rubia, pasando por alto la presencia de su esposo – ¿Es usted la señorita Yamanaka Ino?

-Sí, ¿para qué me necesita?

-Me presento, mi nombre es Tanaka Yukito, vengo de la aldea de la Roca con el afán de conocerla.

-¿Conocerme?

-Si –el joven hizo una pequeña reverencia – con el atrevimiento de pedirle nos conozcamos mejor.

Al parecer el chico había oído de los malos momentos por los que atravesaba su clan y estaba interesado en pedir su mano, aunque no se había enterado de su reciente matrimonio.

-Siento no poder acceder a su petición pero… recién acabo de contraer nupcias –contesto de la forma más formal y correcta posible.

-Entonces le pido perdone mi indiscreción –se disculpo el joven dirigiendo ahora su mirada a Shikamaru, quien solo observaba la escena en silencio –será mejor que me retire.

Dicho esto el pretendiente de Ino se marcho dejándolos solos, pero la Yamanaka dejo escapar un suspiro de desilusión –haya va… tan atractivo, que chico tan mas lindo.

-¿Así? Pues déjame decirte que yo estoy mucho mejor que él.

-No me hagas reír Nara, estas muy lejos de alcanzarlo –contesto la chica viendo hacia la dirección en la que se había marchado el joven de la aldea de la roca.

-imagine que dirías eso.

Ino río triunfante para seguir caminando a un lado de Shikamaru, apenas habían caminado una cuadra mas cuando el Jounin interrumpió el silencio -¿tan mal partido soy?

Era cierto… la Yamanaka se detuvo en seco al escucharlo, no había tenido cuidado con su comportamiento y aunque Shikamaru no la viese tampoco como su esposa, el era su pareja y debía de tener más tacto al estar a su lado.

-No, no eres un mal partido…al contrario, estoy segura que muchas mujeres me odian –contesto sonriente.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro esposo mío –la chica tomo del brazo a su pareja para caminar juntos hasta su hogar.

…

Al siguiente día por la mañana la kunoichi decidió darse un baño, shikamaru había salido temprano a ver unos pendientes con el Hokage así que se encontraba sola en casa, eligió la ropa que se pondría y entro al cuarto de baño.

Poco a poco las gotas de agua comenzaron a mojar su lacio cabello hasta el punto de empaparse, se encontraba totalmente relajada pero entonces recordó un detalle –dejé afuera el jabón.

Sin más remedio lno se enredo en una toalla para tapar su desnudez y salir a buscar un jabón nuevo que acababa de comprar, todo con tal de mantener su piel más fresca.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a su habitación para tomar el jabón que había dejado sobre su pequeño tocador, sus pies descalzos y mojados caminaron de regreso a la ducha.

-como pude olvidar la lista de… -Shikamaru no termino la oración pues al entrar a su habitación se topo frente a frente con Ino envuelta solamente en una diminuta toalla que solo tapaba lo elemental.

La chica lógicamente no se esperaba que su esposo haya regresado tan rápido a casa por lo que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, sus pies resbaladizos la traicionaron y sin remedio se fue de espaldas contra el piso, no sin antes tratar de detenerse jalando a Shikamaru hacia ella.

Ahora la situación empero el chico había caído aparatosamente sobre ella -Estas… ¿bien?

Un alarido respondió a la pregunta de Shikamaru, a Ino no le agrado tener al Jounin sobre de ella estando prácticamente desnuda -¡pervertido!

-pero que…

-¡Eres un maldito pervertido!

La piel blanca de la chica se torno de color rojo sus manos sujetaban con fuerza la toalla tratando de ocultar aunque fuese un poco su desnudez al mismo tiempo que su respiración se volvía intranquila.

-¡largo! –gritó escandalizada al ver que su compañero permanecía inmóvil sobre su cuerpo.

-lo siento, yo …

-¡Fuera!

…

Shikamaru caminaba despacio entre la multitud de las calles de konoha, ese había sido otro hecho vergonzoso en su vida de casado, otro hecho que terminaba por distanciarlos aun más, él sabía que las cosas no serian sencillas pero tampoco se imagino que todo se complicaría tanto.

Sinceramente no era lo que él deseaba para una vida futura, es decir ¿viviría el resto de su vida al lado de una mujer que no sentía absolutamente nada por él?

Pero de hecho el no sentía nada más que amistad por Ino, los dos se estaban pagando con la misma moneda.

De la nada las imágenes de Ino desnuda no se hicieron esperar y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas "que situación tan más bochornosa"

No cabía duda que su amiga era muy hermosa.

-Buenas tardes –una chica de cabellos rubios interrumpió sus pensamientos y no era precisamente su esposa.

…

Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas pensando en lo que había sucedido, ¿ahora como lo miraría de nueva cuenta a los ojos?

El chico era su esposo ante la ley pero ellos aun seguían siendo amigos, estaban por cumplir tres meses de haberse casado y las cosas seguían siendo igual no había ningún cambio en sus vidas desde que decidieron… más bien desde que Shikamaru decidió casarse con ella porque realmente ella no había tenido injerencia en esa boda.

-ya se tardo –murmuro la kunoichi que se encontraba metida en su cama pero ahora llevaba puesta una pijama de algodón de pantalón y camiseta larga parecía ser que no deseaba que su amigo le viese un solo tercio de piel.

Eran las once de la noche y aunque quiso ocultar su preocupación con enojo, la zozobra por saber en donde se había metido su compañero de equipo comenzó a ganarle.

_-¿y si tal vez se molesto conmigo, y no quiere regresar? _–Pensó la chica quien ya había terminado de revolver todas las cobijas -_¡pero qué más da, que haga lo que quiera!_


	2. UN DISTINTO DESPERTAR

hola de nuevo perdón por la tardanza aquí les dejo la continuación, espero sea de su agrado

y si ese asi un reviw estaria excelente...

**NAOKO-ERI**: Gracias por tu comentario, y si hay pocas historias con rating M (hay que trabajar

en eso u.u) en este capitulo terminaras por confirmar definitivamente Shika x Ino !.

SALudos.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 2<p>

Por la mañana lo primero que hizo la rubia fue levantarse y recorrer toda la casa buscando algún rastro de Shikamaru, hasta encontrarlo sentado en el comedor en silencio.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas pero ninguno dijo una sola palabra –"_mejor para mí" -_ pensó con orgullo la Yamanaka para después ir a servirse su desayuno.

…

Por la noche ambos se mantenían sentados uno frente a otro sin decir palabra alguna, pero esta vez el Nara se veía ausente y no tenia al menos para la vista de Ino, la más mínima intención de platicar.

-¡Shikamaru, no es para tanto! La desnuda fui yo no tu.

El chico la observo y débilmente pudo sonreír, una sonrisa forzada que en vez de tranquilizarle la preocupó.

-Ni creas que seré tu terapeuta personal, si no quieres decirme nada haya tu.

-Espera… siéntate.

-¿Qué pasa? Estas muy extraño, más de la cuenta –La kunoichi se sentó frente a su esposo pero al ver la seriedad de él, la rubia no pudo más que borrar esa sonrisa que aun se mantenía en su rostro –bien, acepto que me estas asustando qué demonios…

-Lo siento.

-¿podrías explicarte mejor, a quien mataste?

-No sé que me paso, y realmente lo siento quisiera regresar el tiempo pero no puedo.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Prefiero decirte la verdad y no… no soporto mentirte.

Ino guardo silencio esperando que Shikamaru continuara.

-Jamás había lidiado con una situación de este tipo, y realmente me siento muy culpable con todo esto, ayer me tope con Temari y –Las palabras no salieron de su boca simplemente desvió la mirada con impotencia- me siento como un cobarde, aunque no nos veamos como una pareja, no puedo seguir con este remordimiento.

La mente de Ino termino por maquilar todo, no era necesario que lo dijera tal vez hasta seria más doloroso para ella.

-… Es por eso que llegaste tarde –la chica dio por terminada la conversación y se puso de pie dejando solo a su compañero –Creo que no tienes más que decirme ¿cierto?

-Ino.

La rubia se dirigió a su habitación para dejarse caer sobre la cama tratando de contener todos los sentimientos que la golpeaban con fuerza, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-ábreme, déjame explicarte todo me atreví a confesártelo porque eres mi amiga y pensé que… –pidió Shikamaru desde afuera de la habitación.

-¡lárgate! –Su voz se quebró –déjame sola.

…

Por la mañana la kunoichi se levanto de su cama para verse directamente al espejo y palpo sus ojos inflamados de tanto llorar. Sin otra solución tomo algo de maquillaje tratando de ocultar un poco la hinchazón que le hacía sentir horrible no solo por su aspecto si no que era una especie de recuerdo de lo ocasionado por Shikamaru.

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras, vio a su esposo sentado en la sala pero evito cualquier contacto directo.

-Ino –Escucho la rubia al chico pero lo ignoró, tomo un pequeño bolso que colgaba en un perchero al lado de la puerta y se marcho sin decir más.

Necesitaba desahogarse, hablar con alguien acerca de la confesión que anoche Shikamaru le había hecho, deseaba saber el porqué le dolía tanto la traición de su esposo y quien mejor que Sakura para escucharla.

-Te ves fatal.

-gracias pero no vine a que criticaras mi apariencia, necesito hablar acerca de Shikamaru.

-¿Y ahora que paso? –La amiga de Ino se sentó en la sala al igual que la rubia.

- Me confesó que me fue infiel con la idiota de Temari.

-¿y?

- ¡¿No te sorprende?! El me engaño y tu...

-Realmente no me sorprende Ino, ambos no se ven como esposos ¿Qué esperabas?

-lo estas justificando –Dijo indignada la rubia.

-No se trata de eso, es solo que no tienes porque enfadarte de esa manera, lo único que los une como marido y mujer es ese anillo ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?

-… me preocupe por él, y estaba con esa.

Sakura sonrió ante la actitud de su amiga –Shikamaru no es malo, además tal vez se atrevió a confesártelo porque no tiene sentimientos negativos hacia ti, incluso en un principio pudo verlo como algo normal, es decir no eres su mujer como tal…

-¡No me importa! Y ahora mismo le diré que se largue de la casa.

La pelirosa vio como errónea la actitud de la kunoichi pero decidió no actuar su amiga era quien debía de tomar esa decisión –solo espero que no te estés equivocando.

…

Salió de la casa de su amiga rápidamente, terminaría con esto de una vez ella no era la burla de nadie.

En cuanto regreso a casa lo busco hasta encontrarlo en la habitación que ambos compartían Shikamaru guardaba algunas cosas en su mochila.

-Veo que ya te estás adelantando –dijo la rubia justo en la puerta del cuarto.

-Tengo una misión impórtate pero necesitamos hablar yo no…

-¿tú que, Piensas que hay alguna justificación a lo que hiciste?

-no, y entiendo que quieres que me vaya de la casa, te prometo que regresando de esta misión me llevare el resto de mis cosas.

-Eso espero –contesto Ino viendo como su compañero terminaba de cerrar su mochila y se ponía de pie.

-… Y lo siento, siento no ser lo que tú creías que era.

-Los dos sabíamos que esto no iba a funcionar, ahórrate tus explicaciones eres libre, si así lo deseas puedes largarte de una vez con ella –se asustó, se quedo pasmada al escucharse decir estas últimas palabras, _¿celos?_ , no,… -_vamos Ino ¿a quién tratas de engañar? _–se dijo así misma, estaba muy celosa enfadada, ¡qué demonios hacia con esa!

El Jounin tomo su mochila, se veía triste, pero más que todo decepcionado – Tenia mis dudas lo admito pero…

-¿Qué es lo que planeas entonces? Te acostaste con ella y pretendes estar así como sin nada.

-No, ya te lo dije en verdad estoy arrepentido de lo que paso… me iré entonces, pero hoy no en cuanto regrese de la misión que me encomendaron me iré.

-Está bien, es igual de todos modos no tengo muchas ganas de volver a verte.

Después de su partida permaneció sentada en el comedor viendo fijamente una tasa ya vacía, había oscurecido por completo y el remordimiento de aquella discusión tan fuerte no la dejaba en paz.

Se sentía herida y traicionada eso estaba claro, pero jamás habían discutido de esa manera, pudo ver en el rostro del Jounin que sus palabras le hirieron, y sin embargo no le importo, siguió descargando su coraje e impotencia por lo que había sucedido -va a ser una semana larga- pensó.

¿Qué le diría a su regreso? Tal vez ya nada, no tenia caso después de todo ambos estaban de acuerdo en que no podían vivir más juntos.

…

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con normalidad, ella siguió acudiendo a sus labores cotidianas, visitaba a sus padres y esquivaba las preguntas incomodas que le hacían referente a su relación con el Jounin, todo seguía su curso.

Cumplidos los días pactados Ino miraba impaciente hacia la puerta esperando que su esposo apareciera y así dar por terminado lo que empezaron hace cuatro meses, pero las horas siguieron avanzando y el ninja seguía sin aparecer, no pudo evitar preocuparse ante su tardanza.

Pronto termino de cenar, así que decidió esperar por más tiempo a que el chico regresara a casa y se llevara de una vez la ropa que aun se encontraba en sus cajones.

Entonces alguien llamo a la puerta – Buenas noches –Era Kotetsu quien le saludaba amablemente.

No esperaba la visita de Kotetsu, lo primero que le cruzo por la mente fue lo peor, algo le había sucedido al Nara – ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?

-Tranquila él está bien, simplemente no han podido avanzar por esta horrible lluvia, además el frio que se ha estado sintiendo no les ayuda mucho.

-¿pero está bien?... es decir ¿no está herido verdad?

"_-Está bien, es igual de todos modos no tengo muchas ganas de volver a verte"_

-Seguramente en un par de días lo tendrás de vuelta contigo.

-Si eso espero, por favor cualquier cosa que suceda ¿me lo podrías informar? –pregunto la rubia a su amigo.

-Claro todo estará bien Shikamaru es muy inteligente, debo irme aun tengo muchas cosas por hacer, que descanses Ino.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, esos recuerdos de la última discusión que tuvieron le golpeaban la cabeza, no hablaba en serio claro que quería volver a ver a su esposo.

Así que sin otra opción, dejo que los días siguieran su curso, pensó en dado momento que esta separación momentánea le serviría para desintoxicarse del estrés por el que recientemente atravesaba su matrimonio, pero resulto ser todo lo contrario.

Estaban por cumplirse dos semanas desde que el Jounin partió, y ella como todos esos días permaneció en la sala sentada en el sofá esperando su llegada, ya eran las dos de la mañana y la desesperación la estaba volviendo loca.

Pensó en volver a preguntar a Kotetsu por la fecha en que llegaría su esposo, pero recién acababa de hacerlo por la mañana, además el clima no era el mejor la lluvia no dejaba de caer en konoha y un intenso frio mantenía a la mayoría de los aldeanos en sus casas.

Resignada decidió retirarse a su habitación para poder descansar, o al menos intentar dormir un poco, mañana iría en busca de alguna respuesta por la desaparición de su amigo.

Se puso la piyama y se tumbo sobre la cama, estaba agotada por lo que el sueño comenzó a vencerle. De pronto escucho un ruido extraño, se levanto sobresaltada tratando de forzar su vista en medio de la oscuridad.

Con su corazón palpitando rápidamente afino su vista y entonces lo vio, en medio de la penumbra vislumbró su silueta, sabía que era él llevaba tanto tiempo de conocerlo que podía saber que se trataba de él a ciegas.

Rápidamente se puso de pie –Regresaste….-murmuro en medio de la oscura habitación, se acerco hasta tenerlo frente a ella -¿estás bien?

No recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que encendió la luz del cuarto –No, no lo estas… déjame verte –dijo la rubia al ver a su esposo con un fuerte golpe en la frente, sin pensarlo se dirigió a la cocina y trajo consigo un trapo húmedo para colocarlo en la herida –Shika estas hirviendo… debemos ir a que te revise un medico.

Una lágrima traicionera trataba de escapársele, su amigo se veía cansado golpeado y muy enfermo, al parecer el mal clima le ocasiono un resfriado tremendo –Cámbiate primero estas empapado, te ayudare a buscar algo de ropa y después iremos con…

-Ino estoy bien debo irme, lo prometí ¿recuerdas?

-No, no puedes irte así, ¡eres un ridículo! Déjame ver esa cara, mira como te dejaron, ¿Quién fue ese imbécil?

-Mujer problemática, no lo sé…

-Toma, cambiante rápido iré a la cocina por algunas cosas mientras lo haces –la kunoichi le entrego en sus manos una muda de ropa limpia.

Shikamaru obedeció a su esposa, se sentía realmente mal y adolorido como para iniciar una discusión en la que como siempre ella saldría triunfante, con un poco de esfuerzo pudo cambiarse de ropa y enseguida se recostó sobre la cama.

Todo le daba vueltas y una terrible jaqueca lo mantenía semi despierto, le dolía todo el cuerpo, no sabía si era a consecuencia de los golpes recibidos durante su misión o por el resfriado ganado al exponerse al frio y a la lluvia.

-tratare de que disminuya esa temperatura, tienes diez minutos para sentirte mejor ¿me entendiste?

Sin más opción el Jounin asintió, entonces la chica se acerco hasta donde él estaba y puso sobre su frente un paño con agua tibia.

-Descansa –le murmuro la rubia, al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano sobre la mejilla de su esposo, se sentía preocupada por su salud.

La chica dejo pasar varios minutos, y volvió a tocar suavemente la mejilla del Jounin –Shikamaru estas la fiebre no cede, no funciona hay que ir con el médico a que te revise.

-No.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? No seas tan irresponsable contigo mismo, debiste haber ido a que te hicieran un chequeo llegando de tu misión, siempre lo haces.

-No quise.

-¿Por qué, si te sientes tan mal? –pregunto Ino.

-quería venir pronto a casa…

-Es eso, no te preocupes- la kunoichi volvió a tomar entre sus manos el paño y lo sumergió en el recipiente con agua tibia, al mismo tiempo buscaba que su tristeza pasara desapercibida –no había necesidad de que te mal pasaras por llegar a casa, te puedes ir mas tarde yo no voy a…

De pronto el Jounin detuvo la mano de la kunoichi al sujetar su muñeca con fuerza –tenía miedo.

Ino se quedo pasmada sosteniendo aun el trapo húmedo que se supone iba a poner de nuevo sobre la frente de Shikamaru.

-Tenía temor de regresar de la misión y no encontrarte en casa.

El chico poco a poco soltó la mano de su esposa, mientras que la kunoichi aprovecho que el Jounin mantenía sus ojos cerrados para comenzar a llorar en silencio no quería que se percatara de todo el dolor que le causaba esta situación.

Se sentía mal por haberle hablado de ese modo durante su ultima discusión, quería perdonarlo pero si lo hacía sentía que se estaba traicionando ella misma, además Ino sabia en su interior que su comportamiento también había dejado mucho que desear se comporto intolerante hacia su amigo, desde que se casaron todo le reprochaba, él era el culpable de sus desgracias.

El se portaba amable con ella, era caballeroso, la invitaba a cenar, la acompañaba a todas partes con el fin de cuidarla, trataba de sacarle una sonrisa.

Pero Ino en cambio buscaba alejarlo, le recordaba todos los días que se había casado con él a la fuerza y todo por haber aceptado ese "negocio" él fue quien acepto el trato, le inventaba pretextos para no salir juntos, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, si ella no le amaba? En todo este tiempo Shikamaru no fue más que un castigo que la vida le había dado.

-Ino, perdóname… lo siento.

Su mente se quedo en blanco, permaneció en silencio sentada aun sobre la cama al lado del Jounin, quien de vez en cuando se estremecía por los escalofríos que invadían su cuerpo.

-no te debí traicionar de esa manera, no debí, lo siento; debí protegerte y no lo hice te engañe –balbuceaba el Nara con voz apenas audible –perdóname, perdóname, lo siento tanto…

-Shika tranquilo–Su voz se quebró, sabía que Shikamaru no estaba muy consciente de lo que decía pero a pesar de eso se esforzaba por conseguir que ella le perdonara su falta.

El Jounin se volvió a quedar dormido, la rubia lo observo con detenimiento; maldita la hora en que Shikamaru se topo con Temari ¿Qué habría pasado si el Jounin no le hubiese traicionado?, _-¿pero por qué demonios te importa tanto?_ _–_pensó Ino, de hecho tal vez era lo mejor, ellos no se veían como marido y mujer, tal vez lo mejor era guardar apariencias, Shikamaru podía salir con quien él quisiera y ella también, sus padres quienes les obligaron a casarse seguirían pensando que todo estaba bien, eso era lo mejor.

Dirigió la mirada hacia su esposo, lo volvió a observar con detalle tenía un rostro tan masculino, sus labios… entonces lo imagino todo, se imagino a su amigo estando con esa mujer, compartir su cama con él después de haberse revolcado con la kunoichi de la arena, saber que él amaba a Temari pero su obligación era estar al lado suyo.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a hacerse presente, estuvo con ella y imaginar que nada había pasado ¿esa era la vida que deseaba, era lo que Shikamaru se merecía? No.

Pero que podía hacer si él deseaba estar con Temari la chica había sido su novia, ambos habían compartido más que sentimientos, era lógico pensar que Shikamaru y Temari en más de una ocasión compartieron la cama.

En cambio ella solo era su amiga y recientemente un papel dictaba que era su esposa, su mujer, en pocas palabras le pertenecía al Jounin. Un leve sonrojo comenzó a pintar sus mejillas, aunque la realidad era otra, él no la veía como su mujer ni ella lo veía como un hombre, como su esposo.

-ese es el problema –murmuro mientras volvía a pasar su mano sobre el rostro de Shikamaru -…creo que está empezando a ceder la temperatura.

Temari era una mujer hermosa y deseada por muchos hombres, sabia resaltar su belleza era normal que Shikamaru se sintiera atraído por la kunoichi, además fue correspondido.

¿Ino Yamanaka que tenía para ofrecerle al Jounin? Nada. -no soy competencia…

Ellos eran amigos.

De pronto una idea absurda cruzo por su mente, al ver detenidamente el rostro de Shikamaru no pudo evitar centrarse en sus labios, ¿a que sabrán sus besos?

Ambos se tenían un gran afecto se conocían desde niños, conocía a su amigo Nara Shikamaru, pero no conocía al hombre que se encontraba ahora dormido sobre su cama.

-está dormido, no lo sentirá… simple curiosidad.

Poco a poco comenzó a inclinarse, tuvo que hacer a un lado su propio cabello para que no molestara al Jounin y pudiese despertar.

Acerco su rostro hasta tenerlo tan cerca que podía percibir a la perfección su respiración, su aliento cálido, sus mejillas un tanto coloradas por el exceso de temperatura lo hacía ver tierno, quería tanto a su amigo.

-es tu esposo, por Dios Ino –se regaño mentalmente –tal vez… solo tal vez deba intentarlo.

Roso sus labios con los suyos algo temerosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer –si no te agrada, todo quedara en secreto… -suspiro hondo para agarrar valentía y sin más lo hiso, termino por juntar sus labios con los de él.

Fue un beso suave y temeroso, hasta cierto punto imperceptible.

Suspiro, no había sentido absolutamente nada había sido un beso insípido, pero tal vez no había puesto de su parte, por lo que volvió a intentarlo pero esta vez ejerció un poco mas de presión en los labios de su amigo, esta vez saboreo con detenimiento su boca tomando como prisionero su borde superior.

-Ino… -Murmuro en su boca Shikamaru, la rubia sintió como la sangre se le congelaba de los nervios ¡despertó, demonios!

Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando el chico le sujeto fuertemente por la cintura al grado de tumbarla prácticamente sobre él.

Intento despegarse del joven Nara pero fue en vano, no supo de donde su esposo saco tanta fuerza pero la sujeto de tal modo que no le permitió moverse ni un milímetro más.

-Shika… -no pudo zafarse, el Jounin correspondió al gesto de la rubia.

La besó.

Sin miramientos tomo los labios de su amiga de forma brusca, asombrando a la Yamanaka quien hasta cierto punto sintió ese beso muy desesperado.

Quiso separarse un poco para tomar aire pero el pelinegro se lo impidió, mordió el labio de Ino y sin permiso introdujo su lengua en su boca, ambos percibieron el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Las manos del chico comenzaron a recorrer su espalda suavemente muy contrario al ritmo que sus bocas dictaban, no supo cómo ni porque pero intento seguirle el juego a Shikamaru.

Sin otra opción se dejo llevar, correspondió de la mejor manera que pudo a ese beso tan demandante, saboreo su saliva y enredo su lengua con la suya, disfruto del ligero roce que sus cuerpos ocasionaban.

Había besado otras bocas, pero jamás de esa manera tan… ¿obscena?

Se separo al fin de sus labios, necesitaba aire y al parecer su esposo también.

_-¡qué rayos fue eso! –_pensó mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración, sentía como si un especie de imán le obligase a volver a probarlo y de hecho así lo hiso.

Por segunda vez le beso, ahora sin remordimientos dejándose llevar por la suavidad y la calidez que emanaba la boca de su amigo.

Entonces el pelinegro se separo, adormecido comenzó a besar el cuello de Ino quien ya se encontraba totalmente sobre su cuerpo, la chica acalorada poso sus manos en la nuca del Nara invitándolo a continuar.

Ambos se encontraban invadidos por la ansiedad de descubrir qué más le podía ofrecer el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, la habitación pronto fue invadida por suspiros y uno que otro quejido.

Ino no supo en qué momento se sentó sobre las caderas de Shikamaru, provocando con movimientos suaves mas excitación en el chico, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, lo supo cuando un cosquilleo en su vientre le exigía cada vez más, estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Sin previo aviso se levanto, dejando a un aturdido chico quien ansiaba poder desahogar en ella ese calor desesperante.

Le temblaban las piernas, estuvo a punto de cometer una locura, se sentía confundida, ¡cómo llegaron hasta ese punto! -No Shikamaru, basta ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Esto no está bien –la chica nerviosa comenzó a caminar rápidamente por la habitación.

El chico sentado en la cama se llevo ambas manos a la sien –tengo jaqueca…

Shikamaru estaba muy enfermo, se sentía mal la kunoichi se sintió sola ante tremendo "pecado", estaba segura que su esposo no estaba muy consciente de sus acciones.

-hay que dormir, yo… creo que primero me daré un baño –dijo la rubia.

El Jounin se tumbo de nuevo sobre la cama –pues a mí me gusto.

-me di cuenta, ¡termina de dormirte de una vez pervertido!, ni siquiera sabes lo que estás diciendo estas mas dormido que despierto –contesto indignada, pero la verdad es que estaba muy asustada.

Ahora estaba más que confundida jamás había sentido algo así, todo empezó con la inocente idea de un beso y de pronto se encontraba restregando sus caderas sobre su mejor amigo, quien para colmo tenía una fiebre tremenda, él estaba semi inconsciente y ella…- Oh por Dios casi abuso de ti–susurro.

-puedes hacerlo, te doy permiso.

Se llevo las manos a la boca, era una indiscreta y el era un... -¡idiota!

-Ino regresa a la cama.

-no… cállate, cállate pervertido, no sabes lo que dices, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-No sé, pero vuélvelo a hacer… hueles a jazmines –el Jounin comenzó a balbucear –No me dejes así, que problemática eres.

La chica salió del baño enfadada regreso a la habitación y tomo una almohada de la misma cama, para comenzar a golpear fuertemente al Jounin -¡cállate, deja de decir tonterías!

Increíblemente el Jounin se quedo dormido aun a pesar de los incesantes golpes que la rubia le propinaba con la almohada, mañana…. No lo sabía, no tenía ni idea de lo que mañana pasaría.

…

-buenos días ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

-debo reportarme con la Hokage, hice el desayuno –dijo la kunoichi quien caminaba hacia la puerta rápidamente, evitando cualquier contacto visual –te veo en la tarde.

-Ino espera –el Jounin la siguió –debemos hablar.

La chica se detuvo, había tratado de escapar levantándose muy temprano para no toparse con él, pero su plan no funciono –será por la tarde.

-Aun es muy temprano, ¿ya desayunaste? Acompáñame y así podremos platicar.

No tuvo otra opción se sentó en el comedor viéndolo devorar su desayuno, la kunoichi evitaba que sus miradas se cruzasen, una pequeña gota de sudor comenzó a recorrer su frente –_es acerca de lo que sucedió anoche, que bochornoso ¿Qué va a pensar de mi?_

-Durante el tiempo que estuve fuera de casa pensé en todo lo sucedido, me sentía realmente confundido y algo agobiado, tal vez estaba tan cansado que no podía ver con claridad lo que estaba pasando y…

Sonrió bajando la mirada, tenía miedo de escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su amigo, le dolía el pecho de solo imaginar su rechazo, así que ella se adelantaría y así podría terminar con la tortura de una buena vez –escucha Shikamaru lo que sucedió anoche no fue más que un error, es decir yo estaba muy preocupada por ti, verte en ese estado...

- ¿preocupada? Bueno la misión se extendió más de lo previsto pero estoy bien, ahora me siento bien de hecho para serte sincero no recuerdo ni como llegue hasta aquí, este resfriado por poco me mata–dijo el chico al mismo tiempo que se llevaba un pan tostado a la boca –sé que me excedí un poco con el tiempo, pero todo salió bien no debiste sentirte así, yo más bien quiero hablar acerca de mi mudanza.

La kunoichi se quedo en silencio, así que era eso –_por poco lo arruino, será mejor que no se entere jamás –_tal vez y como era de esperarse el Jounin no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido.

El por su parte la miro extrañado, guardo silencio unos segundos esperando alguna respuesta de la rubia– ¿lo olvidaste?

-no, es solo que pensé que hablabas de… otra cosa, además odio ese tema –Desvió la mirada, sabia a que se refería el chico pero no quería hablar acerca de eso, imaginar a Temari estando con Shikamaru le daba nauseas, también no estaba muy segura de desear que su esposo se marchara de casa, no después de aquel beso.

- Encontré un departamento no muy lejos de aquí, empezare a llevar algunas cosas, no me tomara mucho tiempo…

-Antes debes de ir con un medico a que te revise, anoche no acudiste a la revisión de rutina.

-ya me siento mejor creo que solo necesitaba descansar, pero creo que ese no era el tema, acordamos que regresando de la misión me iría –Shikamaru inconscientemente comenzó a hacer trozos una servilleta, y dijo–a menos que desees que me quede.

Su rostro se ruborizó las imágenes de lo sucedido anoche invadieron su mente, aquel beso y el comportamiento del chico, definitivamente necesitaba dar una respuesta a lo sucedido quería encontrar una explicación, no solo había sido un beso también por primera vez en su vida sintió el deseo de enredarse entre las cobijas con un hombre, y ese hombre era su mejor amigo.

Esta mañana su despertar fue muy diferente su forma de ver las cosas habían cambiado, no sabía realmente lo que quería ¿en verdad deseaba que Shikamaru se fuera de casa, deseaba terminar con su relación?

-yo no lo sé, por lo pronto iras al médico.

-pero…

-¡lo harás y punto Shikamaru! tuve que estarte cuidando como a un niño pequeño toda la noche, ¡así que levantaras tu trasero holgazán e iras al hospital de konoha! –La kunoichi se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida – y cuando llegue hablaremos de lo que vaya a pasar contigo ¿me entendiste?

-que problemática eres…

-¿dijiste algo?

- Te veo en la tarde –contesto su esposo rápidamente.

Cerró la puerta dejándolo solo en la cocina, con la escusa del médico pudo ganar más tiempo para poder aclarar sus pensamientos.

Después de reunirse con la Hokage Ino decidió ir en búsqueda de su amiga y confidente, deseaba platicarle lo recientemente sucedido.

Ambas quedaron de verse en un café que se encontraba cercas de la avenida principal de la aldea de la hoja, al encontrarse ambas chicas se saludaron cortésmente, la rubia fue directamente al punto que le interesaba comentar a su amiga.

Ya estaba atardeciendo pero esto no importaba, Ino deseaba estar lejos de casa para poder analizar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y quien mejor que Sakura para aconsejarle.

-eres una tonta.

-¿Qué? no debí hacerlo yo lo bese mientras él estaba enfermo, el pobre ni siquiera recuerda nada de lo que sucedió, ahora estoy confundida y esto fue mi culpa todo estaba bien como antes…

-Estas asumiendo toda la responsabilidad de lo que pasó –dijo la peli rosa mientras añadía mas azúcar al café –dices que fuiste una atrevida al besarle pero…

-claro que lo fui, el es mi amigo, no debí haberle dado ese beso.

-¿no debiste? Mas bien no debieron, por que el te correspondió ¿o no?

-él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tenía demasiada fiebre.

-pero te llamo por tu nombre, pidió que regresaras a la cama… eres tremenda Ino Yamanaka –Sakura miro maliciosamente a su amiga provocándole un intenso color rojo en su rostro.

-no debí haberte contado esa parte, ¿podrías bajar la voz?

-no tiene nada de malo, después de todo son marido y mujer, es normal que haya atracción sexual entre ustedes.

-Sakura estamos hablando de Shikamaru lo conozco desde que usábamos pañales, entre él y yo no puede existir… eso.

-entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? dile que se marche, no te sentirías tan confundida, ¿o acaso ese beso despertó el amor escondido que sentías por Nara? –parecía que Sakura bromeaba con la situación, pero aunque le sonase absurdo a la rubia estaba segura que entre la Yamanaka y el Nara había algo más que amistad.

-no digas tonterías eso jamás.

-Pues no le veo el caso a esta conversación, ni tu cólera hacia Temari, deberías hacerte a un lado y dejar que ambos sean felices ¿le has preguntado a Shikamaru que es lo que él desea? –Ino se quedo callada, ¿Shikamaru amaba a Temari?

-piensa bien lo que tu realmente deseas, Shikamaru te pidió que te quedaras a su lado, le pidió a Ino Yamanaka que lo besara de nuevo, por mas fiebre o malestar que tuviera cabe la posibilidad de que el este realmente enamorado de ti.

-no lo sé…

-entonces te aconsejo que trates de acomodar las cosas en tu cabeza –Sakura tomo la mano de su amiga y la miro directamente a los ojos –deja de tener miedo, Shikamaru es un excelente hombre y lo sabes, tienes la fortuna de tenerlo a tu lado el te pertenece y tu le perteneces, podrías perderlo para siempre y ya no habrá vuelta atrás, tienes una semana para decidir tu situación antes de partir a la aldea de la roca.

-no sé qué hacer –sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –no quiero perder su amistad.

-Ino es la última vez que te lo digo, necesitas perder esa amistad porque ya no son amigos ¡olvídate de esa tontería! son esposos, y por lo que veo ninguno de los dos está cumpliendo con su función, recuerda tú te irás dentro de una semana a la aldea de la roca para cumplir una misión muy importante tal vez te tome más de dos semanas, lo dejaras solo y créeme Temari sabe cómo jugar sus cartas.

Decidió caminar a casa sola, Sakura intento acompañarla pero prefirió dar un paseo por los alrededores por algún motivo no quería llegar a su destino, aun no tenía claro que era lo que seguía en su relación, si es que se le podía llamar así.

-lo sabes –murmuró.

Ella no quería que él se fuera, deseaba que Shikamaru estuviese a su lado pero no quería verse ni sentirse débil ante él, su esposo se revolcó con una mujer eso no había sido cualquier cosa y ahora debía de tomar una decisión.

Estaba caminando por un extremo del parque principal cuando escuchó una voces murmurando, debajo de un árbol muy frondoso, curiosa se acerco lentamente para escuchar la conversación pero cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que era Shikamaru y Temari quienes hablaban como si temiesen que alguien los escuchase.

-baja la voz.

-¿Por qué, tienes miedo a que te vea conmigo?

-sabes que no se trata de ella, es mi esposa y debo de respetarla esa es la diferencia.

Ino le miraba atenta tratando de afinar su oído, esas últimas palabras le habían retumbado en su cabeza.

-te equivocas tu no la vez como una esposa y te aseguro que ella no siente nada por ti, te ve solo como un amigo, ¿o es que a caso te ha mostrado algo de afecto? –Temari continuo hablando después del silencio de Shikamaru –yo si te amo, y si esa boda no se hubiera llevado a cabo tu y yo estaríamos juntos de nuevo.

-Tal vez no…

-nosotros íbamos a regresar Shikamaru, no entiendo porque aceptaste entonces a Ino como tu esposa… ¿la amas, es eso?

La Yamanaka olvido respirar esperando escuchar una respuesta por parte de su esposo, la pregunta que Temari le hiso fue muy directa.

-No lo sé.

La hermana de Gaara comenzó a reír escandalosamente, situación que enfureció a Ino quien se mordía el labio buscando contenerse para no salir de su escondite y golpearla en ese instante.

-perdona, pero sencillamente eso es imposible Shikamaru escúchame –Temari se le acerco peligrosamente y tomo su rostro entre sus manos para acercarlo al suyo –tu no la amas, es tu amiga ¿no lo entiendes? Ella jamás va a sentir algo por ti, en cambio yo soy tu novia y haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras.

Ino sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse ¡esa estúpida bruja! Ahora entendía lo que Sakura casualmente le acababa de advertir _–"créeme Temari sabe jugar muy bien sus cartas"_

Pero no le daría el gusto de salir como una desquiciada a darle su merecido, valientemente termino de observar como la kunoichi del desierto le plantaba un beso a su esposo y vio además como este le correspondía poco a poco, miro con relativa calma a los amantes despedirse.

Definitivamente hablaría con Shikamaru, y esa maldita zorra conocería a Ino Yamanaka, ya era hora de comenzar a jugar.


End file.
